Light As A Feather
by Saint Jelli
Summary: In a world where you had gone from happiness to horror, would you ever trust anyone again? Bella has been broken for three years, and its up to the Cullens to mend her, before its too late. Slightly OOC, first ever fanfic, so Read&Review please! On hiatus
1. Preface

Light as a Feather

Preface

A new race of humans had emerged. A company, namely Sasaki-Kimura Inc, had created a serum that could cause human cells to mutate. This, in turn, was sold to the American Government. It was trialled on a few homeless people, most of whom died from the mutilating experience. However, the few that survived, where beheld as proof that the serum worked. Soon, it was ready to be used on the general public. Hundreds of workers were sent out, to find people suitable for the tests that would change their life forever.

I was one of the chosen, selected for some qualities I apparently had. I was injected with the serum, but they over-overdosed me. They had planned on giving me 3 times the normal, but instead gave me 5. The pain was excruciating, changing every single cell in my body… and growing some. In total, there were 12 of us, freaks of nature, but I was a freak among freaks, with enormous wings and terrifying power.

Soon though, the UN was tipped off to our existence, and stormed the building we were caged in. The news of us plastered the world, and out fate had to be decided. It was determined that we would be sent to different doctors around the world. We were split, and sent our way. 6 months later, when a representative of the UN made a surprise visit to me and Dr Bull, the doctor who had taken me in, they brought me back with them, horrified at how I was being treated. He had been doing tests on me that breached, and broke, laws on human cruelty and torture. A new doctor was found, then another, and then another. Each time, the treatment was the same, but each different in their own cruel way. It had been 3 years since I was taken from my home, in Phoenix, my home, yet I was going to my birthplace. Forks. I cowered into the bottom of my cage, a few tears leaking in my fear.


	2. Chapter 1 : Uncertainty

A/N

Here's the first full chapter, R&R!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything to do with Twilight

Chapter 1 – Uncertainty

_BPOV_

I shuddered awake as the truck ground a halt. The doors slammed shut, and I heard voices, muffled by the cage and the blanket on top. The back of the truck slammed open, and I shut my eyes, still whimpering. A man whispered something, and then roughly grabbed the top of the cage. A woman's voice reprimanded him, and he carried it gentler. The blood that had leaked out of my back sloshed around the bottom of the cage, making my stomach turn. I was set down suddenly, and I went as far back as the chains round my wrists would allow me. Someone began to undo the fastenings of the cage, not realising I was attached to the door. As the door slammed down, I was pulled out, landing heavily on the hard floor. Awaiting a beating, I curled into myself, sobbing.

_CaPOV_

When I found out about Bella, I was horrified. She was only 17, yet she had been through years of torture. When I told everyone, they all reacted in their different ways. Esme paled, wondering how soon we could get her here so she could look after her. Edward was shocked, and flinched slightly as my mind went over what her file said of how she had been treated. He and Emmett vowed to be like brothers to her, and help all they could. Alice began looking to the future to plan the arrival, making it as careful for her as possible. Jasper began to get nervous, worrying if he should stay away, not only because of her blood, but also her emotions. Rosalie, however, shocked us all. "I don't see why I should care. She's just human. Might as well put her out of her misery."

The others began to reprimand her, but I got there first. "Rosalie! How can you be so callous?" She paled, shocked to silence because I had raised my voice. "Why don't you try and remember back to your last night as a human? Try living that for THREE years. Now, I must leave to get into the hospital on time." I left a stunned family, rushing to get out. I let Edward know I did not really feel angry, and left.

All that day, my mind was going between my guilt for shouting at Rosalie in such a manner, and how we could help poor Bella. I found out some useful, yet saddening information. Her father was Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police her in Forks. I dropped in on my way back home, just catching him on his way out. "Mr Swan, I was wondering whether I could speak to you for a moment. It is rather confidential." He stared at me for a moment, and then headed back to his office, grumbling slightly. He sat down heavily, the chair groaning from the pressure. "Mr Swan, I was wondering if you knew about my taking in one of the poor creatures, the ones the SKI created." He nodded, and I took confidence from it. "I have recently found out some information about who I am taking in… I'm afraid… well… I'm afraid it's your daughter, Charlie… Bella…" His face paled, and then changed to one of relief. "I always knew she was alive… I just wish she hadn't been chosen for that god damned experiment. I should call Renée with the news… do you know anything else about her?" he smiled at me hopefully, and I sighed. "Mr Swan, she has not spoken to anyone since the UN first stormed the lab… she has also been treated brutally… I believe she is still recognizable, but you should be prepared for a shock." He slowly took this in, then smiled sadly, and began to leave. I said good bye, and hurried home.

The next month passed in a blur, as the time drew closer to Bella's arrival. Everybody was excited, and she couldn't come soon enough. We all fed ourselves to the brim the day before, just to be cautious. Alice had had a vision of something to do with blood, so we had to take precautions. Finally, we set off in a truck, and collected her. She was locked in a cage, a disgusting blanket on top. She was sound asleep, and I wondered how much she had gotten recently. I could smell some blood, and heard it sloshing around the bottom of her box as we drove back home. We finally drew up outside the house, and began to unload her from the truck. She was awake now, and whimpered as Emmett neared her. "Poor thing," he whispered, before lifting the whole thing by himself. Esme scolded him for being so rough, and he gently took her to the lab I had set out. I began unlocking the cage, wondering why she needed such a humiliating thing to be taken around the world in. finally, the last bolt was undone, and the side began to fall. I suddenly noticed the chains attached to it, and tried in vain to grab them, but it was too late. The last trick of the old doctor paid off, and she hit the floor with a sickening crunch. She cowered there, curling into herself, but not before her body shook with sobs.

_BPOV_

I suddenly heard footsteps, and shrank into myself, hoping whoever it was wouldn't hit me too hard. "Bella? Are you alright?" A nervous yet beautiful voice said. I slowly turned over, keeping my eyes tightly clamped shut. I slowly opened them, and gasped, wondering how he could be a doctor. They had all been so cruel and ugly looking, that I had thought that was how it would always be. He was nothing of the sort, looking smart and fresh with blond hair, and so handsome my mouth hung open slightly. I suddenly noticed his hand coming towards me, and I tried to fly backwards, only to remember my wings had been strapped to my back. Tears sprang to my eyes as pain ripped through my back, and I whimpered. I looked to my back, realising that the man had unlocked my wrists, and stood up suddenly, trying to reach round to my back. I grabbed a hold of the strap, but couldn't get the other round. I threw a furtive look at the stranger, and he understood. He unlocked the belt, and relief went through me as I spread my wings. I flapped them, relishing in the space of the room. I felt a lot calmer… but it felt artificial, as if someone was making me feel that way. I spun around, looking for the person who could affect my emotions. I backed into a corner, staring at the man with anew fear. "My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. I am here to look after you. Are you hungry? My wife has coked some food, if you want." At the mention of food, I immediately felt hungry, realising how long it had been since I had eaten. I nodded, and he told me to follow him. I complied, but kept to walls, always looking for any signs of danger. He led me to a large, open kitchen, and I stared in shock, not having seen the outside of a box, let alone a room, in so long a time.

"Bella?" a woman's voice this time and I spun around, fear in my cat like eyes. A woman who looked to be around 20, also beautiful, called my name, her golden eyes full of kindness and understanding. I suddenly trusted her, but it felt forced, yet again, I looked around again, narrowing my eyes in annoyance. The woman said my name again, calling my attention back to her. She pointed to a bowl of steaming soup, on the table in what I presumed to be the dining room. I cautiously went and sat in a corner, calling the bowl to me. It gently rose, and glided, bringing with it the spoon. The kind faced woman's eyes widened with shock, watching the journey of my food. I set it on the air in front of me, and smelt it hesitantly, seeing if there was anything there shouldn't be in there. There wasn't, so I tentatively tasted it. I immediately gobbled up the rest; in case she tried to take it away form me.

I let the spoon drop in the bowl, and set it back onto the table. I looked at the woman, trust in my strange eyes. She gasped slightly, and began to speak. "What amazing eyes you have! Just like a cat… Oh! My name is Esme; I forgot to tell you earlier. What would you like to do? Would you like to meet the rest of the family, or watch some TV? I blinked at her, pondering. I decided to meet the 'family', wondering if she meant the staff who were going to 'look after me', like those in the past did. I let a ribbon do the talking for my, and she opened her mouth in surprise. "Everyone! She would like to meet you!" she softly called, and I used this chance to hide in a corner, behind the TV. I suddenly heard feet, and then someone asked "So… where is she again?" The voice was deep, rich and full of laughter. Esme looked around suddenly, so I began to change my body. I replaced the wings with a long, stripy tail, and replaced my normal ears with cat like ones. My hands moulded into paw like things, making my change complete. She found me, and her eyes widened in shock. "Bella! What are you doing behind here?!" I used my cute kitten façade, and widened my eyes, and began purring slightly. Her face softened, and I looked behind her, at the strangers. They were all beautiful, except the blond woman. She stood out, her long hair framing her perfect face. My eyes then went to the girl next to her, a tiny thing that bobbed up and down excitedly. My eyes then went to the men next to them. A blond, his face slightly curious, and then onto the man next to him. His bronze, messy yet perfect hair framed his face, and I couldn't decide who was more perfect; the blond woman or him. But my eyes then went to the man next to him, and they stopped dead.

He was huge, a mountain of muscle. I shrank back into the corner, terrified of what he could do to me. I suddenly felt that artificial calm and realised I was coming from the blonde man. My head snapped round to face him, hissing in defensiveness. My tail lashed out, making a huge dent in the wall. I was angry, and he couldn't do anything about it, except retreat, like they all did. I warned him with my eyes, then closed them, thinking of my cage. I appeared there, and panicked. What if they got really angry, and hit me really, really hard? What if the man mountain decided he didn't like me?! I crept into the corner, hiding away from my fears. I fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of blackness and silence.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fear

**A/N - Heres the next chapter! I'm working on the 3rd, so you wont have to wait long for that!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Twilight stuffs**

Chapter 2 – Fear

_BPOV_

I awoke to someone stroking my head. My eyes flashed open in fear, and widened in shock when I realised it was the bronze haired God. He had yet to realise I was awake, so I forced myself to stay still. "Edward! If she wakes up there's no knowing what will happen." I recognized the voice of Dr Cullen, and decided to test how far I could go. I closed my eyes, and began to purr. The hand of Edward, or so I presumed, stopped. I opened my eyes nervously, and quieted my purrs. He looked surprised, so I shrank back, looking around, anticipating some form of pain. Everyone was there, the model, the titch, the annoying guy who somehow kept fiddling with my emotions, the muscle-mountain (I cowered when my eyes rested on him, and his face seemed to sadden), the kind faced woman, Esme, and finally Dr Cullen.

My eyes went to the Bronze haired one, and widened. He looked so sad, and upset, that tears came to my eyes. Esme realised I was confused, and decided to interrupt. "Would you like something to eat? You've been asleep for nearly 12 hours, you must have been so tired." My eyes flashed to her, wondering if this was a test. I bit my lip, and hesitantly nodded, then shrunk back, expecting a bow. Esme's eyes grew sadder, but she reached out her hand, a silent invitation to trust her. I looked at the hand, and then slowly began to move. Edward, I guess, backed out of the box, but moved so quickly that it startled me, and I stopped. Esme took a step closer, her eyes imploring me to come out. I made my way out, but as I put my foot down I slipped, but Esme grabbed me. I froze, unused to contact of any nature except punishment and torture. She let go slowly, and guided me out of the room, and I flattened myself against the wall, whilst changing into my wings form. My tail shrunk back under my skin, and my ears change back into human ones, only pointed. All of my change was done in less than a second, and the people gasped. I looked down, unsure how to react. I saw Esme's hand move, and flinched in terror. "Bella, it's alright. I won't hurt you," Esme said, her eyes full of sadness and pity. "Are you coming?" I nodded and slowly walked down the hall, keeping my back to the wall. I cringed when I saw the marks my filthy clothing had left on the perfect cream walls, and wondered how they would punish me for them. The tiny woman came out, saw the marks on the wall, and looked at me, and my clothing, determination in her eyes.

I finally made my way down the stairs, worriedly looking around for any attack. The others followed, keeping a few feet behind me. Esme led me to their huge kitchen, and I crouched in a corner, far away from the oven. It brought back bad memories; I could feel the old scars tingle. "What would you like to eat, Bella?" Esme asked, and my eyes swept the room, but rested on the fruit bowl. I scurried behind the island, and changed into my Capuchin monkey form, and leaped onto the top. They gasped, so I hid myself behind the fruit. I peered out, and they all chuckled. I tried to grab a banana, but it refused to come off the rest of bunch. Esme helped me, and cut it into small, bite size pieces for me. I looked around, suddenly curious about the others. The tiny woman caught my stare, and beamed. "I'm Alice, and this is jasper," she pointed the blond who could change my emotions, "and this is Edward," she confirmed my belief, "and Rosalie and Emmett," pointing to the model like woman and heavily muscled man. He caught me staring at him, and smiled, showing his dimples. I was unsure as to why they were being nice, and looked down, wondering if there had been some mistake. My stomach growled, so Esme cut me another banana, and added some of the other fruit. I gobbled them down, and finally sat back, full for the first time in three years. Esme came near, and then asked something that floored me. "Would you like me to carry you? Unless you want to um… change into a person, that is." I looked at her, my mouth open in shock, before I complied, not wishing to annoy her, and leaped onto her shoulder.

The others chuckled, and they moved into a room with an enormous table made of solid oak. I gaped, and then checked to see if they were angry. They evidently weren't, so I relaxed a little. Esme sat down at the table, and the others joined her, suddenly looking at me nervously. There was an empty chair, so I hopped onto it, and changed into a meerkat, earning gasps from my audience. I shrunk back; unsure as to if they were angry. They looked at me with kind eyes, so I took that as a no. I looked around, then sat back down, slightly annoyed. I wanted to show them my proper self… but… I didn't want them to reject me. I decided to get it over with, and suddenly Alice gasped, and Edward gripped the arm of his chair so hard it broke, shattering into thousands of splinters. "Bella… do it… I'm sorry I reacted so badly!" Alice breathed, horror clearly etched on her face. How could she now what I had decided? "Bella, don't hesitate. Trust us, please," she pleaded, so I did as she wished, showing everyone my wings. Their reaction was of horror as I realised they could see the remains of the abuse I had received whilst with the doctors, all the scars, burns, bruises and still healing cuts. I panicked, launching my self towards the room I had slept in the past night. It was locked! NO, I screamed in my head, but not before hearing careful foot steps making their way up the stairs.


End file.
